Assault Rock
Assault Rock (突撃ロック, Totsugeki Rokku), merupakan lagu yang dibawakan oleh THE CRO-MAGNONS, sebagai pembukaan kesebelas untuk Naruto: Shippūden. Dimulai dari episode 257 dan berakhir pada episode 281. Lalu digantikan oleh Moshimo. Lirik Rōmaji= Eiendesu Eiendesu Eiendesu Totsugeki rokku Zutto nemu teta zutto dama teta Oi yonde iru oi itte miyou Tōku ni nani kaga mieru Benkyō yori mo ima taisetsu na mono Oi yonde iru oi itte miyou Mitsukari sōna nda Eiendesu Eiendesu Eiendesu Totsugeki rokku Mirai ha hora oi nuite Honto ha sora toberu fune |-| Rōmaji (Versi Lengkap)= Eiendesu Eiendesu Eiendesu Totsugeki rokku Zutto nemu teta zutto dama teta Oi yonde iru oi itte miyou Tōku ni nani kaga mieru Benkyō yori mo ima taisetsu na mono Oi yonde iru oi itte miyou Mitsukari sōna nda Eiendesu Eiendesu Eiendesu Totsugeki rokku Mirai ha hora oi nuite Honto ha sora toberu fune Sotto ikutoka hatto yaru tosa Oi yonde iru, oi itte miyou Imayare sona nda Eiendesu, eiendesu, eiendesu Totsugeki rokku Eiendesu, eiendesu, eiendesu Eiendesu, eiendesu, eiendesu Eiendesu Totsugeki rokku |-| Kanji= 永遠です 永遠です 永遠です 突撃ロック ずっと 眠ってた ずっと だまってた おーい 呼んでいる おーい 行ってみよう 遠くに何かが見える 勉強よりも いま 大切なもの おーい 呼んでいる おーい 行ってみよう 見つかりそうなんだ 永遠です 永遠です 永遠です 突撃ロック 未来はホラ 追いぬいて ホントはソラ 飛べる船 |-| Bahasa Inggris= Eternity, eternity, eternity, rock assault! Had been sleeping for so long, had been quiet for so long Hey! I'm calling you Hey! Let's go check it out From afar, something can be seen The more important thing right now, more than studying Hey! I'm calling you Hey! Let's go check it out Seems like we can find it Eternity, eternity, eternity, rock assault Look! the future is being out-sailed In fact, a ship that can fly in the sky Karakter Karakter dalam urutan tampilan: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sakura Haruno * Sai * Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Ino Yamanaka * Hinata Hyūga * Shino Aburame * Kiba Inuzuka * Kakashi Hatake * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Tenten * Might Guy * Aoba Yamashiro * Kotetsu Hagane * Izumo Kamizuki * Tsunade * Shizune * Iruka Umino * Shikaku Nara * Inoichi Yamanaka * Genma Shiranui * Raidō Namiashi * Sasuke Uchiha * Darui * Samui * Chōza Akimichi * Hiashi Hyūga * Kitsuchi * Kurotsuchi * Karui * Kabuto Yakushi * Tobi * Zetsu Putih * Nagato * Kakuzu * Deidara * Sasori * Itachi Uchiha * Han * Utakata * Yugito Nii * Fū * Yagura * Rōshi * Santa Yamanaka * Maki * Ensui Nara * Mifune * Hana Inuzuka * Gaara * Temari * Akamaru * Zetsu * Tiga Haimaru Bersaudara * Kankurō * Minato Namikaze (Versi Film) * Kushina Uzumaki (Versi Film) * Kurama (Versi Film) * Kizashi Haruno (Versi Film) * Mebuki Haruno (Versi Film) * Gamabunta (Versi Film) * Gamaken (Versi Film) * Gamahiro (Versi Film) * Hidan (Versi Film) * Pain (Versi Film) * Menma Uzumaki (Versi Film) Trivia * Pembukaan ini, Tōmei datta Sekai, dan Diver adalah satu-satunya bukaan Naruto memiliki logo pembukaan ditempatkan di dekat akhir pembukaan. * Dalam versi penuh, saat ini salah satu celah terpendek, hanya 2:26 menit. * Pembukaan ini muncul di versi film Naruto 6: Road to Ninja. en:Assault Rock Kategori:Lagu